Hanbei (Pokémon)
|-|Rank I= |-|Rank II= Summary Hanbei is one of the playable characters in the pokemon spinoff game Pokémon Conquest. He serves as a strategist under Lord Hideyoshi, alongside his friend Kanbei. In one of the side stories, Hanbei can even take control of the kingdom Ignis for a competition and is able to unite all of Ransei for with his strategizing. Hanbei is often depicted as lazy, but also very confident in himself, often claiming that he is a genius, and many people back him up on that claim. He generally puts off work to instead sleep, however, and he’s implied to be weaker than many of the cast. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 8-A | 7-A Name: Hanbei Origin: Pokémon Conquest Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Strategist, Genius Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, limited Probability Manipulation with Added Bonus | All abilities in the previous key, with Mareep he has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction and Sleep Manipulation, with Pikachu he has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, and Absorption | Hanbei himself is able to negate status ailments for a limited time, while his Raichu has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation, Instinctive Reaction and Absorption as well as Statistics Reduction. Attack Potency: Likely Street level '''(Although he is the weakest warrior in the game, he still should be comparable to average Pokémon trainers) | '''Multi-City Block level+ (Has access to a Mareep and Pikachu) | Mountain level+ (Has access to a Raichu) Speed: Unknown | Massively Hypersonic+ | Relativistic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class 5 | Class 100 Striking Strength: Street Class | Multi-City Block Class+ | Mountain Class+ Durability: Street level | Multi-City Block level+ | Mountain level+ Stamina: Below Average (Gets tired easily and implied to be sick with some unknown disease, possibly tuberculosis) | High| High Range: Melee range | Hundreds of meters with most attacks | Tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: Pikachu/Mareep | Raichu Intelligence: Genius (Works as a strategist for the kingdom of Ignis, is able to conquer all of Ransei, which consists of many different kingdoms, the game outright states he’s a genius) Weaknesses: Incredibly lazy and possibly very ill. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Added Bonus: Increases probability of inflicting status ailments on enemies for 3 turns. Lazybones: Blocks enemy critical hits and status ailments for all allied Pokémon for 3 turns. Thundershock: Used by Mareep. Causes electricity to hurtle towards the opponent. Has a chance to paralyze. Thunderbolt: Used by Pikachu. A strong electrical blast that could cause paralysis. Volt Tackle: Used by Raichu. Lowers the user's Defense and limits range to 1 on its next turn, regardless of any abilities or items that would normally increase range. Has a 10% chance to paralyze each target. Key: By Himself | Rank I (First Stage Pokémon) | Rank II (Second stage Pokémon) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Nintendo Category:Geniuses Category:Probability Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Minions Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7